Sasuke's True Love
by SappySteelGuard
Summary: Sasuke finds his escape from his hell. M FOR SEXUAL THEMES, YO.


_**((YOSO- YOU ONLY SAP ONCE))**_

"_N-no… I-Itachi…"_

_BOOM. CRASH. FKLASDJFA;JFA;_

The raven haired ninja jumped in the midst of his nightmare with a small yelp. His hair clinged to his sweaty face and his heart raced. He looked over at his clock, seeing he was only asleep for an hour before another strike of lightning hit. It seemed like Konoha had received nothing but storms for the past week, which always brought on nightmares for Sasuke.

_Damn… another sleepless night… _

The next morning, Sasuke stumbled around the village. He was thankful that school was cancelled that day. He was really paying attention when Iruka-sensei told him, but it had something to do with Naruto.

_That idiot…_

The dark haired boy decided he'd take a walk in the forest since he had nothing better to do.

As soon as he got to the middle of it, he knew he had made a bad mistake. Memories of his past flashed before his eyes. The memory of his brother training in the forest raced through his mind.

_I-Itachi…_

Sasuke could feel himself loosing consciousness. He wanted to escape this cruel world. He wanted to live in a fantasy.

* * *

Pocahontas was casually wondering around in her own forest when she saw a young man with raven black hair passed out under Grandmother Willow. She instantly became worried and wanted to help the stranger out.

"Grandmother Willow!" She ran up to the tree, "What is wrong with this poor soul?"

"He has a terrible past and wishes to live in a place away from his fears." The tree responded, filled with wisdom, "You must take care of him. It is your destiny."

"M-My destiny?" She was confused at first, and then understood what the tree meant. Gently, she shaked the young boy from his slumber.

"H-huh? Where am I?" He looked around confused, his eyes focusing on the woman with long hair and dark skin. Pocahontas simply smiled at him, "Home."

The next few days, Pocahontas introduced Sasuke to the rest of the tribe, and surprisingly, he was welcomed. So welcomed, that her father wanted them to get married immediately. He owed so much to her; he saved her from his hell. She made life easier for him to where he could sleep through the night. He accepted the offer from her father.

"This is wonderful!" Pocahontas wrapped her hands around his neck after they were alone, "I can't believe we are going to get married!" Sasuke shared her bliss, "I know! I love you so much, Pocahontas. You have saved me from myself. I cannot find the words to thank you."

She looked up at him with tear streaming down her face, "Sasuke… will you love me forever?"

He let out a sigh, "No… I cannot promise forever… it's not in my nature. I-" He was cut off from finishing his sentence. "It's alright, Love. I understand what you are saying."

He wanted to finish his sentence, but he figured that it was better he didn't. She looked to happy for him to want to speak.

**After the Wedding**

Sasuke knew what he had to do; it was his duty as a newlywed husband. He had to make love with his gorgeous new wife and become one with the wind. As they entered their teepee, he began to gently kiss her plump lips.

"Sasuke… wait. I don't want to do this in here. I want to go to the woods, under Grandmother Willow. It's where we first met."

Sasuke was confused by this at first, but he decided not to protest against it. It was their special night and he wanted it to be perfect for her.

As soon as they got to the tree, Sasuke gently kissed her like before, only adding more passion to it this time. Yes, this was the perfect place to make love with her. All of these feelings the two felt were new to both of them. It was ecstatic. Sasuke gently placed Pocahontas in the grass as he continued.

Eventually, he grazed his tongue on the tip of her lips, asking for permission to enter, which she granted immediately. Their tongues danced in a way that seemed almost tribal to him; just like their wedding. He let his hands moves up and down the curves of her body, gently tugging at her deerskin dress; he wanted it off her. He wanted to see all of her. He noticed another tugging… coming from a small branch from Grandmother Willow.

Obviously, the tree wanted in on this hot action.

Neither Sasuke or Pocahontas had any objections to this.

Willow and Sasuke were both successfully able to rid Pocahontas of her clothes that clung to her due to sweating. The raven haired boy let his nimble fingers touch her sweet Indian flower as the sapping branch worked on her anus.

After Pocahontas reached her climax, she decided that it was her new husband's turn in being pleasured. In one swift motion she had Sasuke on his back and she was already working on taking off his clothes. He could feel his erected member pulsate as her full lips wrapped around him. She began to move her tongue in ways around his hard 9 inch cock that he never knew were possible. Just when he thought it couldn't get better, the branch that was in Pocahontas' ass was now in his own. He absolutely loved anal; more than Justin Bieber and Solf J. Kimblee did combined.

"Ah! P-Pocahontas-san…" Sasuke pleaded like the dirty little uke he was, "N-not there. You make my Ochinchin go doki-doki."

Right before he was ready to climax, Pocahontas removed her mouth causing an upset grunt escape his mouth. She just simply smiled at him and mounted him. She began to ride him like a cowgirl, even though she was an Indian.

Out of nowhere, Grandmother Willow placed her dripping with sap branches into every hole in Sasuke and Pocahontas' bodies. They three were in a euphoric bliss; never wanting it to end.

"Ah~ Pocahontas! I'm gonna-!"

"M-Me too!" She screamed with pleasure.

"Faster!" Willow pleaded.

In one final thrust from all of them, they all climaxed; with the aroma of sweat, cum, and sap in the air.

"I love you Sasuke." She smiled at him, wrapping her arms around his sticky body.

"I love you Pocahontas." He imitated her.

"You two now have my blessing." Grandmother Willow smiled at the two lovingly as she wrapped her sticky branches around them.

**9 Months Later**

Sasuke ran up to the chief, panting heavily, "Pocahontas is in labor!"

In a hurry, the two ran back to the tent where the midwife was, helping Pocahontas.

"This isn't good…" She began. Not only was she the midwife, she could tell when others were possessed by bad spirits, "Your baby isn't going to come out normal… and your wife most likely will not live."

"N-Nani!" Sasuke was flabbergasted, "She won't live! That's imposiburu!"

The midwife was right, though. As soon as the baby made its way out of her, she died. The baby also came out half tree, with demented branches coming out of random places.

"P-Pocahontas!" He pleaded, holding her hand. He couldn't loose her! She was all he had, especially since he would kill their baby with fire. "My love! NOOOOO!"

Quickly, Sasuke ran away; back into the woods. He passed out under Grandmother Willow.

**BACK IN KONOHA**

Sasuke woke up with bright lights shining down on him.

"W-where am I?" He asked as he sat up, a single tear streaming down his face. Surrounding him was Naruto, Iruka, and Sakura.

"I-I found you in the woods, Sasugay," Naruto exclaimed, "So I brought you here because you were passed out."

He looked outside, all he saw was rain. Where he just was ran through his mind. _No! I refuse to believe it was all a dream!_

Without even explaining to the others, he left, running for the forest.

Finding where Grandmother Willow would've been if he were back with the tribe, he looked up at the sky, the rain disguising his tears.

"When I said I couldn't love you forever…" He gulped, "I meant to say I'd love you 5ever…"

**END.**

**((I dedicate this to my Skype famiry.))**


End file.
